The present invention relates to a container that can be disassembled following use. Such a container is typically used for shipping goods. After the container with the goods reaches its destination and the goods are removed from the container, the container may be disassembled. The disassembled container is stored or returned to the point of origin for reassembly and reuse.
The advantages of containers that can be set up, used for the storage or shipping of goods or for other purposes, and thereafter disassembled until reuse is desired are well known. These include the economy attendant reusability and the benefits arising from compactness in storage and return shipment when the container is in the disassembled condition.
In order to fully achieve these advantages, it is necessary for such a container to possess a high degree of durability. This is required so that the container can be used a sufficient number of times to offset any additional cost in making the container such that it can be disassembled. It is also required so that the container can withstand the loads to which it is subjected in use. It is also desirable that the container be light in weight so as to reduce shipping costs and facilitate handling.
It is further desirable that the container collapse to the maximum extent possible when disassembled, so that the compactness advantage is maximized. Further, it is also desirable that the container disassemble in an easy manner and form an integral unit when in the disassembled condition. This prevents loss of parts of the container when it is not in use.
The need to provide a container that is serviceable and light weight in the assembled condition yet can be easily disassembled to a compact size when desired places unique demands on the design and construction of such a container and its components.